The present invention relates to signal processing and more particularly to cross-over frequency selection and optimization for correcting the frequency response of each speaker in a speaker system to produce a desired output.
Modern sound systems have become increasingly capable and sophisticated. Such systems may be utilized for listening to music or integrated into a home theater system. One important aspect of any sound system is the speaker suite used to convert electrical signals to sound waves. An example of a modern speaker suite is a multi-channel 5.1 channel speaker system comprising six separate speakers (or electroacoustic transducers) namely: a center speaker, front left speaker, front right speaker, rear left speaker, rear right speaker, and a subwoofer speaker. The center, front left, front right, rear left, and rear right speakers (commonly referred to as satellite speakers) of such systems generally provide moderate to high frequency sound waves, and the subwoofer provides low frequency sound waves. The allocation of frequency bands to speakers for sound wave reproduction requires that the electrical signal provided to each speaker be filtered to match the desired sound wave frequency range for each speaker. Because different speakers, rooms, and listener positions may influence how each speaker is heard, accurate sound reproduction may require to adjusting or tuning the filtering for each listening environment.
Cross-over filters (also called base-management filters) are commonly used to allocate the frequency bands in speaker systems. Because each speaker is designed (or dedicated) for optimal performance over a limited range of frequencies, the cross-over filters are frequency domain splitters for filtering the signal delivered to each speaker.
Common shortcomings of known cross-over filters include an inability to achieve a net or recombined amplitude response, when measured by a microphone in a reverberant room, which is sufficiently flat or constant around the cross-over region to provide accurate sound reproduction. For example, a listener may receive sound waves from multiple speakers such as a subwoofer and satellite speakers, which are at non-coincident positions. If these sound waves are substantially out of phase (viz., substantially incoherent), the waves may to some extent cancel each other, resulting in a spectral notch in the net frequency response of the audio system. Alternatively, the complex addition of these sound waves may create large variations in the magnitude response in the net or combined subwoofer and satellite speaker response.